


Single

by olgushka



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olgushka/pseuds/olgushka
Summary: Josh desperately craves a relationship.





	Single

It was like listening to a broken toy repeating the same thing over and over again.

„I'm single.”

„I'm so lonely.”

„Why is love so complicated?”

„I haven't been on a date in ages.”

„I'm so single it hurts.”

„I'm tired of being single.”

„Is there something wrong with me?”

„I'm twenty-eight, I should be married by now.”

„No girl wants me.”

 

„I'll die alone.”

Tyler growls. He grabs the first thing he can reach and throws it at the drummer. The red bowl flies across the dressing room, hits Josh in the shoulder and popcorn spills all over him.

„What the heck, Tyler!?” Josh shouts.

„I've had enough! You literally can't go a single day without announcing how lonely and miserable you are. For God's sake, Josh! Shut the fuck up for one minute!” Tyler yells but then closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and exhales slowly through his nose. „Maybe you should actually try to take chances and stop waiting until a perfect someone falls from heaven right in front of your feet.” He continues. „Or maybe you should just stop looking hell knows where because maybe what you're looking for is somewhere close, maybe they're _right in front of your fucking eyes_.” Tyler says the last few words louder than he intends to.

„What does that even mean?” Josh asks angrily. „Thanks for being so supportive, _best friend_.”

„I've been supportive, Josh. I fucking held you when you cried after you and Debby broke up, I kept encouraging you to chat girls up when you were ready to start dating again, I was the one who listened to you when your dates went wrong, I was the one who listened when yet another girl decided she wasn't interested in a long-term relationship, I was the one trying to give you a decent love advice when I, myself, could never hold down a fucking relationship. Don't tell me I'm not supportive because _I am_ , I am supportive but I can't take it anymore because lately, you've been doing absolutely fucking nothing to change your relationship status and the only thing you're good at is _complaining_. It's like your new hobby! So forgive me for losing my shit but I'm really tired of listening to you whining about being single. I'm not gonna rub your back and say it's okay anymore. It's getting boring. Man the fuck up!”

Tyler swears that if the looks could kill, he would be dead by now. Josh stands up, turns around without a word, leaves the room and slams the door on his way out.

„Dude.” Mark says from where he’s curled up on the couch in the back of the room and looks up from his phone. „Was that necessary?”

„Shut up.” Tyler hisses and rubs his hands over his face. 

„No, seriously. What the hell?”

„Mark. Go and film something, yeah? Give me a break.” Tyler sighs, busying himself with preparing his stage clothes.

„You should apologize.” Mark says, not getting up from his spot. „That was totally rude. And since when you curse so much?”

„Since he's become a whiny, miserable-”

„Well, if it bothers you so much, maybe it's you who should _man up_ and finally ask him out.”

Tyler looks over his shoulder with a frown.

„Excuse me?”

„Don't play dumb, Tyler. Everyone _knows_.” Mark sighs.

„Everyone knows... what exactly?” The singer asks and Eshleman glances at him meaningfully, not saying anything. Tyler swallows down a lump in his throat. „ _Everyone_?” He repeats quietly.

„Well, everyone except Josh. Obviously. Because he's an idiot.” Mark says, dropping his eyes to the screen again and scrolls through Twitter.

Tyler stands frozen in the same spot, holding his black tie. He looks at Mark, breathing quickly.

„Everyone?” He asks again and Mark rolls his eyes. He shuts off his phone and throws it carelessly on the couch.

„Everyone. Me. Michael. Brad. Ben. The whole crew. Tech guys. Our bus driver. Everyone knows that you're _in love_ with Josh.” Mark nods. „So yeah. Instead of yelling at him for being desperate, maybe you should make the first move. You're not exactly subtle with crushing on him, you know? You keep touching him. You buy him things, you-”

„I'm his best friend!”

„You keep flirting with him, Tyler. _Flirting_.”

„Mark.” Tyler swallows. „Oh my God, Mark.”

„Tell him. Ask him out. You already act like a married couple anyway. What could possibly go wrong?”

„What could go wrong? Mark, are you serious? It could ruin our friendship, our band!”

„You're as stupid as you're ugly.” 

„He likes _girls_.”

„Only girls?”

„I- I don't know.”

„Exactly.”

„But he only does relationships with girls!”

„Doesn't mean he wouldn't want to try a relationship with a guy.” Mark shrugs.

Tyler furiously shakes his head. 

„It's not gonna work.”

„So... what? You're gonna keep pretending that it totally doesn't bother you when he hooks up with strangers?”

„That’s the plan.”

 

He knows it's time to apologize for his outburst when after two days Josh still doesn't talk to him. He's about to go to Josh's room but then he hears a faint moan behind the wall. He freezes. The moaning repeats, longer and louder this time. He leans forward and presses his ear against the yellow wallpaper. He's completely sure that the moaning and panting comes from Josh's room. There’s no other way, the elderly couple next door wouldn’t make such _obscene_ noises. His theory proves when a high pitched female's voice begs for more.

„Yes, Joshua, yes! Come on, come on! Harder, you bastard!” 

„ _Shit_ , Katie...”

Tyler stumbles back. He takes a deep breath, keeps the air in his lungs for a long moment and then exhales slowly. Suddenly, he feels sick. _Katie_. He bolts through the door and runs to the other side of the hallway. He knocks loudly and waits.

Mark opens the door but before he can say anything, Tyler already pushes past him and invites himself in. He finds the furthest corner in the room and presses his back against the wall, slides down and sits on the floor.

Mark closes the door and looks at him with a questioning expression on his face.

„Can I crash here tonight?” Tyler asks. „I will sleep on the floor. I don’t care. Just... Don't make me go back to my room if you don't want me to vomit all over this expensive-looking carpet.”

„Tyler, what's going on?”

„Nothing. Josh is banging a girl in the room next to mine and let's say... they're pretty vocal.”

„Well, weren't you the one saying that you wouldn't be bothered if he hooked up with strangers?”

„Strangers. He's banging Katie.”

„Katie?” Mark frowns but then lets out a quiet _oh_. „Katie, as...”

„Yes, our merch girl. Katie.” Tyler mumbles, sliding even more to the ground and lying on the floor on his back. He hooks his arm over his eyes and hides his face in the crook of his elbow. „I kinda wanted to go and apologize, and maybe even suggest dinner but...” Tyler sighs. „This is not what I meant when I said that he should look a little bit _closer_.”

„Yeah, I figured. Come on.” Mark extends his hand. „Get on the bed. Want some beer?” He asks and Tyler nods, taking his hand and pulling himself up to his feet. „Let's hope it's only a one night stand and you will finally get your chance.”

 

It doesn’t end as a one night stand. Josh and Katie start dating and Tyler feels his blood boiling with jealousy. They barely see each other anymore and if they do, it's only during sounchecks, getting ready for the show or when they're both on the stage. 

Josh's relationship is there for everyone to see. He holds hands with his new girlfriend, takes her out on dates almost every evening on their nights off between shows, they spend most of their free time together and it seems like they can't keep their lips separated from each other even for a minute.

Tyler backs off. Josh looks happy and Tyler doesn't want to ruin it. He smiles back when Josh grins at him from across the room with Katie glued to his side. He nods approvingly every time Josh looks at him with a silent question in his eyes. Inside, the singer is slowly dying.

Tyler manages to push his silly crush to the back of his head again. Everything goes back to normal, he focuses on making new music and hanging out with the rest of the crew. It goes on for a month, until Josh unexpectedly breaks up with Katie.

 

Tyler enters their shared hotel room and throws his bag on the bed with a loud groan. The room is quiet and Tyler sighs at the sight of Josh's empty bed. He knows he wouldn’t be surprised if Josh didn’t come back to spend the night here. He lifts his arms above his head and stretches but then a loud sob and short cough behind his back nearly makes him jump out of his skin. He turns around, clutching a hand to his chest. 

He looks around and spots Josh, who sits on the floor between the armchair and a small table with his back pressed against the wall. He wipes his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie and looks away when he notices Tyler staring at him.

Tyler takes a few steps closer and crouches next to the drummer, resting his hand on Josh’s knee.

„Josh, what happened?”

„Nothing.”

„Well, it's obviously something.” Tyler insists. „What's up?”

„It doesn't matter.” Josh sniffs and shakes his head. „You don't like it when I talk about it anyway.”

„Josh. You know you can tell me _anything_.”

„I- I broke up with Katie.”

Tyler eyebrows shoot up.

„What?” 

„I broke up with her, I caught her- Caught her with, uhm... She was-” Josh chokes on a sob and hides his face behind his hands.

„Shh, Josh. Shh.” Tyler hushes him. He drops to his knees and puts his hands on the drummer’s shoulders, squeezing them lightly.

„It's fine.” Josh says quickly. „We didn't... We weren't a good couple anyway. Everything was too forced.”

„Then why are you crying?”

„I don't know. Maybe because I know what you think of me.”

Tyler's heart stings.

„What I think of you?”

Josh nods and the younger boy swallows the guilt. 

„I'm pathetic.”

„Josh, no. No, no, _no_. Look at me. Josh? Look at me.” Tyler grabs his cheeks and looks him straight in the eyes. „You wanna know what I think of you? I think that you're the most amazing guy I've ever met and you deserve someone who will love you unconditionally. Someone who will give you the world. Because you deserve the world, Josh. I know, it sucks. I know you want a stable relationship. You will get it eventually, I swear, you will.” Tyler says and blinks quickly. „I'm really sorry.” He whispers.

„You? What are you sorry for?”

„Making you think that I would judge you. For being a shitty friend. For yelling at you the other day. I think I've never really apologized for that outburst.”

„I was whiny. I deserved that.”

„No, you didn't.” Tyler says, still keeping his hands on Josh's cheeks and stroking the skin under the drummer’s eyes with his thumbs. „You didn't. It was a bad day and I lost it. I needed a release and I took out my anger on you. I had no right to do that. You can complain all you want, Josh. You can whine to me about being single and I will sit there and listen, and I will hold you and stroke your hair until life has color again.”

Josh shuffles closer and hides his face in the crook of Tyler's neck. The singer wraps his arms around him, rocking them gently back and forth and Josh fists the back of Tyler's t-shirt. They sit like that for a while, until Josh shifts.

„Ty?” He mumbles against Tyler's shoulder.

„Hmm?”

„I'm single again. I'm so extremely single.” He says but Tyler recognizes the teasing tone. „So very single.”

„And you're gonna die alone?”

„Yeah.”

„Damn.”

 

Tyler waits until Josh falls asleep and sneaks out of the room, making his way to the room next door. He knocks but no one answers. He tries again.

„Mark. Open up! Code red. Matter of life and death. Let me in!”

The lock turns.

„I was about to fall asleep.” Mark mumbles, opening the door. „Can't we wait until tomorrow?”

„No. Josh broke up with Katie.” Tyler whispers.

Mark's eyes widen suddenly and he grabs Tyler by the front of his t-shirt, pulling him inside. He quickly closes the door. 

„What?”

„He's single. He's free.”

„Well, that was quick.”

„What the hell do I do?” Tyler starts pacing around the room. „I wanna try to- I want. I want to, you know? But at the same time, I don't. I'm scared.”

„The longer you wait, the more possible is that Josh will find another girl. And knowing our precious boy, he will choose someone who only uses him and leaves a week later. Let's be real, he's like a magnet for this type of girls. He will be heartbroken again and you will be heartbroken again, and you both will suffer because you're both unbelievable morons.” Mark says. „Whatever happens, Josh is your best friend. He couldn't hate you even if he tried. The worst case scenario is that he says no and you both continue with your lives. But if you never try, you'll never know. Maybe it's time to finally take that risk.”

„I guess.” Tyler agrees, scratching the back of his neck.

„Just don’t try anything fancy. Josh likes simple things but you already know that. Just take him out to grab a taco or something, go for a walk with him. Talk to him. And be _honest_.”

„Yeah, I think I can do that. I will try. Yes. I will try.” Tyler nods.

He doesn't try. Before he gains the courage to talk to the drummer, something unexpected happens. Something even Tyler couldn't predict.

 

Josh has many friends. He hangs out with people all the time, no matter if it's Columbus, Los Angeles or any other city they visit on tour. There's always someone who will just show up out of nowhere and talk Josh into going out.

Tyler is not really surprised when Colin Rigsby appears in their dressing room one day and Josh gets really excited about his presence. Tyler doesn't find it weird until he realizes that Colin basically _invited_ himself to tag along on their tour for a while. He's always around, Josh and him become unseparable and Tyler often catches them whispering something like they don't want anyone to know what they're talking about. 

Seven shows later, Colin is still there and Tyler is pissed off. Josh ignores him again and spends all of his free time with the House Of Heroes' drummer and they barely talk to each other anymore. Tyler never gets the chance to ask Josh out.

He sees red everytime Colin gets _too close_ to Josh and has a mini heart attack when he climbs onto the tour bus one day to catch them sitting on the couch in the lounge, giggling like schoolgirls, with Josh's legs hooked over Colin's thighs who's in the process of painting Josh's nails white. He almost loses it when Josh announces that he and Colin are getting matching tattoos and has to go out and wander around the city for two hours (and figuring his way back to the venue for another) before he's ready to come back without the urge to punch Colin in the face. When he gets back, the tattoos are done and they're both posing for photos and Tyler is almost sure that Josh's jaw is about to break in half from all the grinning.

Tyler decides that he can live with that. He can live with the fact that Josh has another best friend, that he paints his nails or that Josh and Colin got matching drum tattoos because nothing will ever beat the fact that Tyler's name is permanently tattooed on Josh's body.

But then, everything goes to hell and Tyler knows it's his all fault because he has waited too long and chickened out too many times.

 

One hour before the show Tyler decides to change two songs on the setlist. He looks for the drummer and gets more and more impatient when he can't find him anywhere. When he finally rounds the corner that leads to the bathrooms, he stops dead in his tracks. 

Josh's back is pressed against the white tiled wall and Colin is all over him. Colin's knee is bended between the drummer's thighs and they kiss like they don't even care about getting caught. Tyler stares and his breathing quickens, and he can swear that Colin notices him with the corner of his eye but then he backs off, turns on his heel and flees without thinking twice. He runs until he gets to the crew's dressing room and opens the door without knocking. He spots Mark and - _thank God_ \- Mark is alone, so he throws himself at him, rests his forehead on Mark's shoulder and clings to him like there's no tomorrow. He cries and sobs, and there are hot tears rolling down his cheeks. 

„Jesus Christ.” Mark gasps at the sudden affection but gathers Tyler is a hug and leads him to the couch. „What the hell happened? Tyler?”

„Josh-” Tyler whispers, not trusting his voice.

„What about him?”

„-and Colin-”

„Tyler, for God's sake!”

„-are kissing. Back there.”

„Wait, what?” Mark pushes him back to arms length and looks at him.

„I saw...” Tyler says and bites his lip. „...them. In the hallway.”

„Kissing?”

„Yes.”

„Josh and Colin?”

„Yes, Mark. How many times-”

„Do you know what that means?" Mark raises his eyebrows, smiling briefly. „It means that Josh likes guys.”

„It doesn’t matter.” Tyler says sadly. „He has Colin now.”

Mark sends him a compassionate look and throws his arm over the singer’s shoulder, giving him a side hug. Tyler sighs heavily and rubs his hands over his face. For the next few days, the picture of the two of them kissing haunts him every time he closes his eyes. 

 

They have Saturday off and the bus is quiet. Tyler’s not even sure what city they're in. He stays inside and works on the new music. Josh leaves the bunk area, dressed in fresh clothes and wanders around the lounge looking for his wallet. He announces that he's leaving in ten minutes and Tyler hums under his breath. He doesn't want to say anything but the words are out of his mouth before he can stop them.

„Are you and Colin like... a _thing_ now?”

„A thing?” Josh stops and looks at Tyler.

„Yeah, you know. He's been on tour with us for a while now. You wear matching nail polish, you got matching tattoos.” Tyler says, not tearing his eyes from the screen. „You seem pretty close. And you spend an awful lot of time together.”

Josh blushes.

„Uhm. Yeah. He's a... friend. A good friend.”

„A boyfriend?”

„What? No! How-”

„I kinda saw you two kiss the other day, so... No need to lie.”

Josh freezes and averts his gaze. Tyler looks up from his laptop and stares at the drummer.

„It was...” Josh hesitates. „...nothing serious. We were just fooling around. He's leaving today.”

He bites his lip and looks conflicted. Tyler waits for more words. 

„Josh?”

„Uh. Would it bother you if I had... a boyfriend? If I _got_ a boyfriend, in general. If I started to date, uhm, a guy?”

„No.” Tyler shakes his head. „Not at all.”

„Okay.” The drummer exhales. „Thank you.” 

„You're welcome.” Tyler nods and focuses his eyes on the screen again.

Suddenly the laptop is gone and there's a big warm body straddling his lap. Josh throws his arms around Tyler’s neck and presses their chests together. Without thinking too much, Tyler returns the hug. 

„I'm sorry if I've been distant from you lately.” Josh mumbles against his shoulder. „You're still my best friend in the whole world. It's just- The thing about Colin is that, uh... It's new. And kinda exciting. And I really don't know what I'm doing so it's also scary. And I was... afraid. That you would... not approve.”

„I'm not your mother, Josh. I won't judge you for who you date.”

„But your opinion matters the most.”

„Josh.” Tyler pushes him lightly and cups his cheeks in his hands. He looks him straight in the eyes.

„I'm only just getting comfortable with who I am and who I like.” Josh says quickly. „And I want to be honest with myself, you know? I don't wanna care what others think about me. And with Colin's encouragement it's... easier.”

„I understand.”

„I think... I think I might be bisexual. I mean, I know I am. But I’ve never wanted to admit it. I've never thought I would say it out loud.”

„That's cool.” Tyler says and mentally slaps himself in the face. _Cool_? „I mean. No, yeah. It's cool. It's really cool and I'm glad that you're brave enough to speak about it.” He pulls Josh into a hug again. „Whoever you date, I just want you to be happy. And safe. And if you ever want to talk, I'm here. I'm always here.”

„Thank you.” Josh nods. „Thank you so much.” He gives Tyler one more tight squeeze and then slides off his lap. He sends Tyler an awkward smile. „Okay, I will just... You know.” He motions to the door. „Go. Or something. Colin is waiting.”

„Alright. Have fun.”

Tyler watches him as he leaves the bus. When the door shuts, he lets out a groan and rubs his fingers over his eyelids. He opens the Google page and types _how to fall out of love with your best friend_ in the search bar.

 

„You're sulking.” Mark says later that day, playing with his camera. „You've been sulking since morning. Is this about Josh and Colin? Well, of course it's about Josh and Colin, why do I even ask?”

„I basically gave them my blessing.” Tyler whines. „Why did I do that? I've lost so many chances, Mark. And now I screwed up again because I approved him dating Colin. But what else was I supposed to say? _No, you can't date him because you should date me_?”

„Wow, you're both massive idiots.” A voice says.

„Yeah, thanks Colin.” Tyler rolls his eyes and opens his mouth to speak to Mark again but then a wave of realization slaps him in the face and he spins around to see that Colin is right there behind his back. His face heats up. „Josh said you left.” He blurts out.

„That's what he believes in. But yeah, it's true. I'm leaving. In an hour. I wanted to talk to you first.”

„What do you want to talk about?”

„You.”

„W-what?”

„And Josh.”

„Well… I'll leave you guys to it.” Mark stands up, taking his camera with him. 

Tyler swallows. 

„So, what about us?” He asks when they're alone in the room.

„You seriously need to stop dancing around each other. I've been around for two weeks and I want to punch each of you in the face. I'm really impressed with the fact that the rest of the crew has been able to stand this sexual tension for so long.” Colin says, crossing his arms over his chest.

„I don't know what you're talking about.” Tyler avoids his gaze.

Colin looks at him judgingly.

„And what were you talking about with Mark two minutes ago? Wasn't it something about being jealous of his relationship with _me_?”

Tyler blushes but doesn't answer.

„Well...” Colin continues. „First: I'm not dating Josh. I have a girl back home that I love very much. Second: Josh is freaking head over heels in love with you but he's too scared to admit it or do anything about it.”

„But... He was kissing you!”

„I was kissing him. He wanted to know what it's like to kiss a guy, since he has never done it before.”

„And just like that, you agreed to show him?”

„Why wouldn't I?”

„Because you have a girlfriend?”

„A fiance.”

„Right. Even better.” Tyler mumbles.

„Seriously, though. You have a crush on him, he has a crush on you. But one of you need to finally do something about it. And I'm telling you, it has to be you. Josh is too much of a chicken to ask you out.”

„I can’t. I can’t, Colin. I'm... scared.”

„Of what?”

„Rejection.”

„Tyler. Did you hear what I just said? He's _in love_ with you.” Colin sits on the couch next to him. „Everytime we hang out, he just won't shut up about you. Tyler this, Tyler that. _I need to show you the video Tyler sent me. You should hear the music Tyler is currently working on_. The way he looks at you? Jeez, man. You're like, made of gold in his eyes. I can recognize the real love when I see it.”

„How can I be sure that you’re not lying?” Tyler looks at him. „How can I be sure that you’re not taking piss out of me?”

„Why would I?” The drummer frowns. „Josh is one of my best friends and I want the best for him. And I like you, you know? You’re a nice guy. I know you two will be brilliant together. Hell, you already are. But with a little bit of romance? Dude. It will be like fireworks on the fourth of July every single day.” Colin smiles and squeezes Tyler’s shoulder. „I gotta go. I have a plane to catch. Good luck, Tyler. It’s gonna be fine.”

With that, Colin stands up. He winks and leaves the room. Tyler lets his head fall back against the back of the couch. 

 

Tyler avoids Josh for the next three days before he makes his decision. Mark claps him encouragingly on the back and pushes him in the tour bus direction. The singer hesitates but climbs inside and knocks on the wall next to Josh's bunk.

„Josh?”

„Yeah?” The curtain flies open.

„Do you wanna, like, go for a walk or something? Grab some food?” Tyler swallows nervously. 

„Sure.” Josh grins and rolls out of his bed. He puts on a fresh t-shirt and looks at Tyler. „So, where are we going?”

„Wherever our legs carry us?”

„Sounds good. Let's go.”

They wander around the city for half an hour, talking about the plans for the next shows before they stop in a random Italian place to eat lunch. Josh suggests to grab ice-cream for dessert so they head to the park but when they spot a man with a cotton candy machine, they decide on buying that instead. They end up on a wooden bench under a big oak with a cotton candy and a bottle of water they decide to share.

„This is nice.” Josh says and makes himself comfortable on the bench, leaning his face towards the sun.

„Yeah.” Tyler says quietly, pouring water from the bottle over his sticky fingers.

Josh turns his head to the side and looks at him.

„Is something wrong? You've been awfully quiet for the past few days.”

„I really need to talk to you.” Tyler blurts out, putting the bottle away.

Josh's smile falls.

„Is this about what I said? About me? And what happened with Colin? And this whole having-a-boyfriend thing? Because if it is, I'm sorry. I never wanted to make you feel uncomfortable. Oh gosh, I'm so sorry.”

„Mark was right, you're completely dumb and oblivious.”

„Oblivious?” Josh frowns. „To what?”

„Josh.” Tyler turns his body towards the drummer. „I'm gonna do what I've wanted to do for a while now. I’m gonna do it until I'm still brave enough, okay?”

„O-kay?”

„Okay. Please, don’t freak out.” Tyler nods, licks his lips and leans forward.

„Wait!” Josh gasps and shifts back, leaving Tyler in an awkward position with slightly pouted lips. „What are you doing?”

„I'm trying to kiss you but you're making it hard.” Tyler mumbles.

„Kiss me? Why would you want to kiss me?”

Tyler exhales.

„I don't know. Maybe because I'm stupidly in love with you, alright?”

„You're... in love. With me?”

„Yes. And when I see you with all those girls who pretend to love you just to leave you two weeks later, my heart aches.” Tyler says and then can't stop the flood of words coming from his mouth. „Since you admitted that you like guys, I can't stop thinking about it. I can't make this big fat crush go away anymore. I want to sleep next to you and wake up in your arms, and kiss you good morning, and hold hands with you whenever I like. I want to keep telling you how much you're important to me and how beautiful you are, in and out. I want to make you feel worthy, I want to treat you with all the respect you deserve, I want to give you everything you want. I want to be allowed to look at you like you're my whole world. I want to _give_ you the world, I want to give you stars and the Moon, I want you to know that you deserve it all. I want to take you out for dates and pay for your meals, and I want to be allowed to kiss your lips and whisper in your ear how much I love you. I want to be there for you when you need me, I want to be there to encourage you to smile, to talk, to _live_. I want to be there forever. I don't want to see you walking around with another slutty girl - or a boy - who will consume you, chew you and spit you out whenever she - or he - gets bored. I don't want you to be heartbroken again.” Tyler says, wiping his cheeks. „I wish you could let me take care of you. I wish you could love me back as much as I love you.”

„Tyler...”

„I'm sorry if I just ruined everything we've built in the last six years. I'm sorry. It's fine if you don't feel the same. I just... Many people told me that you may feel the same and I couldn't stay silent anymore. I needed to say this. I needed you to know. It was eating me up.” The singer says. „Just... Please. Please, don't hate me.”

„Tyler, Jesus Christ.” Josh rubs his hand over his face. „That's... I don't hate you! How could I? I just... I'm really surprised. I've never thought- I've never dared to dream of something like this. I had no idea you've felt this way. So basically what you're saying is that...”

„I’m in love with you. I love you.” Tyler nods. „ _Love_ -love you.”

„How long?”

Tyler shrugs and tilts his head up, staring at the sky.

„I don't know. Long before Debby, for sure.”

Josh gapes.

„W-what?”

„I've started developing a crush on you long before she came into the picture. I wanted to tell you how I felt but then you two started dating and it seemed serious so I backed off. After you broke up, I wasn't so brave anymore. And you started going out with girls again so I kinda gave up on trying to let my feelings show.” Tyler says. „When I saw you with Colin, I freaked out. And then you came out to me as bisexual and people kept telling me that I should be honest with you because it's obvious that you feel the same. I- I wasn't sure if they didn't want to, like, prank me. But I've finally gained some courage and here I am. Trying to... I don't even know what I'm trying to achieve with this.” Tyler shakes his head. „It's not like you-”

Before he can register what's happening, there are lips on his mouth cutting off his oxygen. Tyler's eyes widen for a moment but then he closes them and kisses back with all the passion he can find. They slow down after a few minutes and continue kissing briefly, looking each other in the eyes and leaving small pecks on each other's lips. But then, Tyler pulls back to take a breath, throws his arms around Josh's neck and rests his forehead against his. And Josh grins. He grins so hard that his shoulders start to shake with laughter. Tyler copies him and soon enough they're giggling like teenagers. 

„What if our fans see us?” Tyler asks and looks around but no one seems to pay attention to them.

„I don’t care.”

Josh embraces Tyler and the singer puts his head on Josh's shoulder, pushing his nose in the crook of Josh's neck. 

He can't stop smiling. The sun is shining, the birds are singing and he's sitting on a bench in a park with the love of his life who feels the same about him. 

„Took us long enough.” Josh says and even if Tyler can't see his face, he can hear the smile in his voice.

„Mhm.” Tyler sighs and relaxes even more.

„I love you too, you know.” The drummer murmurs, pressing a soft kiss to Tyler's temple. „I think I've never cared for anyone this much. And I'm kinda glad we've been best friends long before _this thing_ happened.”

„How many bets do you think people have placed on us so far?” The singer giggles.

„Too many.”

 

When they climb into the tour bus hours later, holding hands and still smiling like fools, it takes Mark one glance at them before he exhales with relief, looks up to the ceiling and mumbles a quiet _thank you, God_. People from the crew pet their backs and smile at them, muttering words that sound like _I told you so_ to each other and exchanging dollar bills when they think no one sees them.

Tyler turns to look at Josh and kisses him on the cheek.

„Definitely too many.”

**Author's Note:**

> I write too many fluffy, friends-to-lovers fics. Someone stop me.


End file.
